War of the Gods
by charmander536
Summary: A new story for the Percy Jackson series. New characters and new adventures in store.
1. Wakening of a Hero

The Wakening of a Hero

Everything was dark, deprived of light. There was nothing in the darkness except for one person, a boy. He was around the age of sixteen with dark, curly brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He had a regular build and was around 6'3. He was looking around scared of what might be out there. There was a sudden flash of light and the boy was sucked toward the center of this light…

Collin woke with a start, covered in sweat. He was panting on the musty old motel bed which had had decided to stay the night at. He looked around to make sure it was only him in the room. When he had finally calmed down he got up and put on a shirt that he found on the ground. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and looked into the mirror.

"It was a just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream", he repeated this to himself a couple more times just to calm himself down. He decided to head out and get a move on, so he packed all his clothes up and slung his bag onto his shoulder and he went to check out. When his had reached the door handle there was whoosh of wind that swept through his room that blew his hair up. When the wind died down there was an object in the middle of his room, which he warily walked up and squatted down to look at it.

The curious object that seemed to have formed out of thin air was a ring that seemed to be made out of polished coral with an engraving of a trident that wrapped around it. Collin carefully went to grab it and when his finger barely brushed it the trident glowed a deep blue right before the ring jumped and put itself onto his finger. He jumped back and tried to get it off but the ring wouldn't budge, that's when he heard a voice in his head.

"Let the ring protect and guide you my son. You are soon to be in grave danger and need somewhere safe to go. You have done well with staying hidden even if it was unintentional." The voice sounded like waves on the beach after a boat went by.

Collin was very confused and tried to take the ring off again, but it still wouldn't move. He gave up and all of sudden he saw a picture of a camp in his head. A gate to the camp with the writing of "Camp Half-Blood" written on it. He felt like that was where he had to go and that that was where he was going to be safe, safe from what he had no idea. He rushed out the door and to the main building to check out.

As he was checking out he was tapping his fingers on the desk the entire time because he felt uneasy with his surroundings. As soon as everything was checked out he rushed out the door and to the nearest train station. Even though he was in Tennessee at the time, he was somehow able to find a train that went directly to New York which he felt like this camp was at. He didn't know why he was following the weird voice's instructions, but he knew that it was telling the truth. He always knew if someone was telling the truth or lying.

He boarded the train and found a seat near the door and he calmed down a little even though he never really liked trains or airplanes. When he felt like everything was safe he brought his hand up to his face to inspect the ring. Even though it wasn't glowing or anything strange like that, he felt like when he was in danger it would protect him. He decided to give up in finding out its secrets as the train began to move with a screeching start.

He stared out the window as the train slowly sped up, watching his breath fogged up the glass. Collin knew that the journey would be long since it takes roughly 35 hours to get to New York from Tennessee so he decided to take out his 3DS which he got as a present from his mom just before she died from a terrible accident four years ago. He opened it up and started playing games.

For about four hours he played his games, getting bored of one and going to another. While he was playing he didn't notice the storm that had started to brew outside his window. He finally looked up when he saw a bright flash of light come in through the window. As he looked out the window to see the source, a large crack of lightning lit up the sky in the distance and there was a thunderous boom that came soon after.

Collin didn't think anything of it and went back to his games, the lightning and thunder kept going. For another couple hours the storm brewed and all of a sudden it dissipated, leaving no trace that it was even there. Collin looked up and saw a beautiful rainbow and looked at it, puzzled by the fact that the thick black clouds that were there originally disappeared into thin air. As he was staring confusingly, he heard a man approach and sit down next to him. Collin turned to face the man, who was staring at him.

The man was casually dressed in a swimsuit and a plain white t-shirt. Collin found this peculiar since there were no beaches in Tennessee. What made the man even more peculiar was a necklace that hung around his neck that held a trident. Collin decided to find out, "Who are you? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The man seemed to age five years right before Collin's eyes and he gave his answer in a voice like waves on the beach. "I think you already know who I am."

Collin seemed shocked by the voice because he recognized it from that morning. "You're the man that I heard in my head. Why did I hear you in my head?"

"I'm sure you have many questions" the man said, "But now is not the time for answers. I will say only this…I am your father, your real one. There is going to be a great war between the Greek and Egyptian gods that will shake the Earth. You are doing well by going to Camp Half-Blood, you will be safe there and Chiron will train you well to defend yourself. The ring that I gave you will be able to shield you from harm and destroy those you choose to destroy. I'm sorry I'm not able to stay long, Zeus has called a war meeting and I must go…"

Before Collin could respond, the man claiming to be his father disappeared into a mist that made the air smell like salt. He had more questions now than before and sat in wonder what the man had said. _A war among gods? Defend myself? How will a ring protect me?_ Collin pondered all of this information in silence as he began to fall asleep from exhaustion, and soon did.

In his dream, he was in some city that seemed to be under attack. Fire was raining from the sky and streets were being flooded. He ran down the street to the only building that seemed intact. As he neared the building the door opened and a girl with red hair and dark eyes stood in the doorway. He tried calling for help but no sound came out, only his mouth moved. Just before he could reach the doorway a large hand came out of the ground and grabbed him, pinning him to the ground as it started to turn to what seemed like quicksand. He kept trying to yell for help as the sand climbed up his body and blocked his vision, pulling him into the Earth.

 _ **So that is my new story. It's not much but I will always accept advice through PMs. I will be accepting OCs as long as you PM your character's name, which god you want to be the child of, and what weapons you want to use. Leave a review, follow, and favorite please. Next chapter will be out in the next week or two.**_


	2. Welcome to Camp, Newbie

Welcome to Camp, Newbie

Collin once again woke covered in sweat. He didn't know what the dream meant but he knew that the girl meant something to him, he didn't know why. As he looked out the window he noticed that the sun was coming over the horizon. He turned around to find one of the attendants staring at him.

"Sir, we're about to reach our destination. I didn't mean to wake you."

Collin blinked his eyes a couple times to focus, "It's fine, thank you" He stretched his body quickly, popping his back and neck in the process. After he felt ready to go he went to the food car to get something to eat quick before going back to his seat.

In the food car, there was hardly anyone there. A young couple were cuddling and eating some eggs with sausage and what seemed to be cups of coffee. In the corner, there was a man sleeping with a hood over his head and earbuds in, an audible snore could be heard from him. Along the left end of the car there was a buffet table with a whole assortment of breakfast items. Cereal, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and French toast were all stacked high and warm on the left-hand side of the table. On the right-hand side were beverages such as milk, juices, coffee, and hot cocoa.

Collin walked up to the table and grabbed a plate and piled his play high with food and poured himself a cup of milk. He went over to one of the more secluded parts of the car and ate silently while looking outside the window at the rolling hills. After he finished eating he threw away his plate and headed back to his seat.

While he was walking down the corridor he accidently bumped into one of the attendants. "I'm sorry ma'am, I wasn't paying attention" As he turned around, he noticed that the lady had stopped dead in her tracks, not moving at all. He decided she had some mental issues and turned to leave, but as he did so the lady grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground as she climbed on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" she takes in a deep breath, "A son of Poseidon? It must be my lucky day."

As she said this he felt her shift and the unsheathing of a dagger, and he started to struggling against her grip. With every ounce of his strength he went into a one arm pushup position and threw her over his head with the arm she had pinned him with. She crashed into a couple seats and landed with a thud with chairs on top of her. Collin was panting hard as his mind whizzed with what was going on.

As he was in shock of these turn of events there was a loud crash and a train seat barely missed his head. The lady had a couple scratches but looked completely fine, she picked up another chair and was about to throw it at Collin.

When Collin saw what she was about to do he felt the coral ring grow warm as sea currents and it grew into a round shield that was made of a darkish blue metal with the trident symbol on it. Inside the shield that fit snugly behind his arm was a golden metal rod. As the lady, which has now turned a faint color of green, threw the chair which he deflected with his shield. While he was blocking, he noticed a slight hissing noise coming from the lady, who was now standing up and reaching for her hat to take it off.

"You know, I was sent to kill a demigod, but they never told me it would be a son of Poseidon. Why did it have to be another son of Poseidon, the last one was rude and wouldn't eat my free samples." As she said this she took off her hat and her hair fell onto her face, but the hair began to move and coil on itself. The hissing increased and that's when the snakes up righted themselves and looked at their new prey.

Collin stared in fright at what had just happened, he never liked snakes and now this lady had a head full of them. "What do you mean "Kill me"? Who wants me dead?"

"Oh, you don't need to know who wants you dead. Cause you're going to be dead in the end" she lunged at him with claws that had grown from her fingers and he was just able to block them in such a tiny corridor.

Collin shoved her back down and felt the urge to grab the rod, which he did so. When he brought it out it began to grow as well and became what seemed to be a bronze trident. He looked in surprise at it and the snake lady took the opportunity to attack, but he saw it and tried sidestepping. Even though he mostly got out of the way she still slashed across his arm, drawing blood. He screamed in pain and fell onto the nearby seats.

The snake lady freak stood over him and grinned evilly. "Now is your time to die, half-blood. And I will have my revenge on that stupid Percy Jackson for killing me before. I only have two gorgon sisters after all, which were both killed by him as well"

She lunged, but before she made contact Collin lifted his trident and the supposed gorgon landed right onto the tips. When he thought she was going to die, she just turned to dust that covered him. He had no idea what happened but accepted it, getting up and brushing himself off. Seeing that there was no other use for the trident, it shrunk back into a rod and he put it back into its holder. When he had finally relaxed, the shield also shrunk and turned back into the coral ring.

Collin was way too freaked out to go back to his seat, but it didn't matter because he saw New York coming up and decided to wait for the train to reach it. It didn't take long and soon he was off the train and onto the platform with his bag. The station was loud and bustling with a lot of people that seemed to be heading one way or another. He followed a couple rusty signs to the exit where he was then able to catch a cab to Long Island. All the while he was to be as cautious as possible to try and stay safe.

When he finally reached Long Island, he payed the driver the rest of his money and got out. Even though he had no idea where he was, he had a feeling he knew where to go. There was a large forest in front of him and a field with cows behind him, he knew that the forest is where the camp was and so he headed into it.

After about ten minutes of walking, he finally found what he was looking for. The archway had two torches on it, there were words engraved into it and as he stared at them they seemed to rearrange themselves and spell out the words "Camp Half-Blood". When he reached it, there was a loud gasp as two people around the same age that were in suits of armor got up and stared at Collin.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the one on the left said

"Yeah, what he said." Said the one on the right

"Dude, shut up. Let me do the talking, for all we know this guy is a monster."

Collin had no idea what was happening and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, but I was told to come here by some guy that claimed to be my dad. I've fought a crazy train attendant with snake hair and I'd really like to rest."

The two looked at each other for a bit, exchanged some whispers, and then looked back at Collin.

"Alright, we believe you. Did the man claiming to be your dad say who he was by chance?"

Collin looked at them for a second. "No, but on my way here I've been called a "son of Poseidon". I know, it's crazy."

They exchanged a couple more whispers and finally turned around. "Ok, you can come in. He'll lead you the way to Chiron. Welcome to camp, newbie."


	3. From Sky and Earth Come Some Cousins

From the Thunder and Quakes Come My Cousins

As Collin followed the guard along the path, he noticed the noises coming from inside the forest. He guessed they were monsters that were accidentally let loose in there for some form of training. After a little more walking they came upon a clearing that was bustling with activity. Boys and girls in armor were carrying weapons to what seemed like a forge, there were tables with maps and schematics strewn about. In the distance, he could see a beautiful lake and a green field with people sparring or hanging around.

The guard brought him to what seemed to be the main house, grape vines were growing all over with grapes ripe for the picking. As they came closer, the guard had Collin wait outside and then disappeared into the house. Collin sat on the bottom step and waited, people walking by noticed him and whispered to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he guessed that it had something to do with the fact that he was new. He waited some more and the guard from before came out and said that he could go in now. Collin thanked the guard and nervously walked into the house.

The inside of the house was well cleaned and swelled of roses for some reason. There were pictures of people on the wall standing next to a man in casual clothes who looked grumpy and a centaur. He wondered who the two people were but kept moving to a flickering light that was coming from what he guessed was the common room. When he reached the doorway, he cautiously entered the room. It was as clean as the rest of the house and was lit ominously by a huge fire burning in the fireplace. There was what seemed like a big cat head on the wall above the fireplace, as he watched it moved and he yelped in surprise. As he did so there was a cough from Collin's right and he turned to look.

He saw two figures. A man that resembled the man in the pictures, and an old man that was sitting in a wheelchair. The old man rolled up to Collin and looked him over.

"You must be Collin. Don't ask me how I know your name I just do. My name is Chiron and my fellow counselor here is Dionysus. Please, sit down." He rolled back over to behind an oak desk and Collin walked over and sat down.

Chiron put his hands together, "Now please, tell us how you managed to make it here"

Collin told them how he woke up and had a vision that told him to come to Camp Half-Blood and his fight on the train and then getting here.

While Collin was telling his tale, Chiron began to look more puzzled with every new encounter Collin told. When he finished, Chiron and Dionysus looked at each other with what seemed like worry in their eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Anything at all?"

Collin thought about for a bit and then shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Just when he said this there was a blaze of blue that made everything around become a light shade of blue. Chiron and Dionysus covered their eyes from the bright light. After the light had died down a bit they opened their eyes and looked at the source of the light. When they saw the source, they gasped. Hovering above Collin's head was a trident, showing that he truly was the son of Poseidon. When Collin saw it, he sprung out of his chair and ran in circles trying to get rid of it, scared of what it was. After a couple minutes, it went away and he calmed down, blushing at his stupidity. Chiron and Dionysus both were shaking their heads in disappointment.

When Collin sat back down, Chiron got back to business. "So, you truly are a son of Poseidon. This is very interesting, but no matter. We must get your strength up and train you for what is to come. I will escort you to your cabin and I'll give you some time to settle down. I believe a day should be fine. Besides, we have capture the flag tomorrow."

Dionysus finally spoke up. "Hey kid, beat it now. I didn't like the last son of Poseidon and I won't like you." As he finished he picked up a crystal glass and it filled with a dark purple substance that looked like a fine wine, but as soon as it filled it turned clear and into water. Dionysus grunted in frustration. "Damn it, why do you torture me like this Zeus"

Chiron came out from behind the desk. "Let us go before he gets madder; I don't want you to be a victim of his anger." And he went into the hallway and waited at the door. Collin followed in suite and together they went outside.

When they got outside, Chiron went onto the dirt and began to change. He grew bigger and the wheelchair began to turn in brown legs with hooves. After the transformation was complete he was a centaur. Collin stared in awe at this but soon shook his head and walked up next to Chiron.

"That was cool, this place is so cool!", he began to walk in a direction but Chiron coughed. When Collin turned around Chiron pointed the other way.

"Your cabin is among the big three brothers. So you have a special cabin by the sound." As he said this he began trotting in that direction, making Collin have to jog to keep up.

As they were going to the cabin, people stared at Collin. Some blushed, some glared, and some just whispered to others. Collin wondered what they were thinking but was cut off as thunder clouds appeared above, growing dark. Chiron stopped in his tracks as well as Collin and they stared up at the clouds.

Chiron spoke aloud "What is this?"

As he said this there was a light and a loud clap of thunder as a lightning bolt struck the ground a couple yards away, leaving the ground scorched. After the lighting struck the clouds dissipated. Where the lighting struck, there was a groan and a fearful scream by an unknown voice.

"What the hell just happened? Where am I? Who are you people? Get away from me!"

Chiron galloped to where the voice was and gasped as he saw who. It was a boy that seemed to be the same age as Collin with red hair, white, a little shorter than Collin, and the most astounding feature were his purple eyes. The same color as amethysts. His close were smoking, probably from the lighting, and in his hand was a purplish gem that seemed to have a lightning bolt carved into it. Even though he seemed scared by the sudden change of scenery, there was a hint of coolness in his eyes. Some of the girls blushed as he made eye contact with them.

Chiron slowly moved closer. "Hello, my name is Chiron. What is yours?"

The boy found his cool and stood up, brushing himself off. "Hello, I'm Lancer. Where am I?"

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. Can you tell me how you got here?"

"Well, I was travelling along the highway when this man appeared out of nowhere and told me about some prophecy that I don't remember and then gave me the stone and touched my forehead, claimed to be my father. Then I woke up here."

Chiron rubbed his beard, obviously thinking. "You must be a son of Zeus, no one can really travel through lightning. Well, in that case let me introduce you to— "before he could finish the ground beneath started to rumble, shaking people to their knees. Some screamed and others tried cushioning others. The ground began to fall apart, creating a small crevice. From the crevice, there came a yell for help and an arm protruded from it. Some people helped the arm out, showing that it belonged to a boy that seemed to be the same age as the other two. He reeked like a dead person and was covered in dirt.

The boy was black, around the same height as Lancer, with dark brown eyes. On his wrist was a bracelet with the symbol of Hades carved into it, glowing a faint purple. When he was all the way out the crevice closed, leaving no mark that it was there before.

The new boy looked around in wonder as he took in the new area and people. When he realized what had happened he jumped up and climbed the nearest tree. "Who are you people! Where am I! I'm not coming down until I get some answers!"

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the other two. "You two, stay there as I take care of this." He walked over to the tree and yelled up at the boy, "Hello up there, my name is Chiron! What is yours?!"

The boy looked down at Chiron and freaked out when he saw the horse legs. "What the heck are you? You're a mutant!"

Some of the kids got angry and began climbing the tree to pummel the kid but Chiron stopped them. "I am a centaur. Half man and half horse. You are at Camp Half-Blood, now can you please tell me your name and how you got here?"

The boy thought about it and yelled down. "My name is Jacob, all I remember is that there was this creepy man that claimed to be my dad and then launched me into a crevice. Then I climbed out here."

Chiron was shocked by the fact that sons of the big three have just showed up at the same time and furrowed his brow. After he had finished thinking, he answered. "Jacob, can you please come down? We have a cabin that is much more comfy than a branch."

Jacob nodded and climbed down, blushing and saying sorry for being rude earlier. Most of the people glared or shook their heads. Chiron lead him over to Collin and Lancer and introduced him.

After the introductions, Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, those people that sent you here, they were indeed your fathers. All three of your fathers are gods, gods who are brothers in fact. So, that means that you three are cousins."

Collin looked at the others. "So does this mean we have cool powers like in the books?"

Chiron sighed, "Yes, you each have your own individual powers"

All three of the boys stood up and high fived, yelling simultaneously "AWESOME" which made people in the crowd cringe badly. The crowd began to disperse and soon it was just the three boys standing there looking at Chiron.

Lancer spoke up "Can we go see our cabins now? Also, is there food? I'm starving." The others nodded in agreement.

Chiron nodded "Yes, I'll show you your cabins and will send food over for you three to have your own buffet."

At the word "buffet" the three grinned and began walking towards the direction of what seemed to be three big cabins in the distance.

After a couple minutes, they came upon a fork that went into three directions. One to the left going towards a cabin by the sea that seemed to be made of polished driftwood with seashells embedded in it, the one in the middle led to a bigger cabin than any of the others that was made of what looked to be quartz which was built on the top of a hill closest to the sky, then the one on the left went to a cabin that seemed to be made of a black stone with gemstones and bones built into it. In the middle of each was a tent that covered a pavilion that was already full of food.

Chiron pointed each one in the direction of which cabin was theirs. Collin's was the cabin by the sea, Lancer's was the one on the hill, and Jacob's was the one that was the creepiest which he complained about but was quickly hushed by a glare from Chiron.

"You three can go rest as soon as you're done eating. I must go back to the main house to have a chat with Dionysus about the grapes on the porch." With that he turned around and galloped off to the main area.

Collin, Lancer, and Jacob headed to the pavilion where there were what seemed like spirits waiting for them like waiters. There was a huge assortment of food, food from all over the world. The three sat down and ate to their contents, they made a dent in the food supplies but were full in the end and were finally felt the tiredness of today's events and decided to get some rest. They said their goodbyes and headed to their cabins, Jacob still complaining about how his looked.

The rest of the day was calm and the three fell asleep in beds that felt like heaven. Not even close to being ready for the next day of capture the flag.


	4. Game of Terror

The Game of Terror

The next morning Collin, Lancer, and Jacob sat at the pavilion eating breakfast while talking about what they were going today. As they were finishing up there came a shout and they all looked up to see a boy running towards them. When he got there he gave a huff and sucked in a breath before speaking.

"I have come with a message to tell you three to get prepared for capture the flag today. It will start at midday and will stop when one team has captured one of the flags. That is all" and with that he began his run back to the main part of camp.

The three looked at each other and finished eating. Afterwards they got ready and walked to the main area where people were gathering at.

There were plenty of yelling and clangs of swords. When the three showed up the noises seemed to become blurred, as if the aura of the three muffled everything around them. As they walked into the middle of the crowd, Chiron galloped up to them.

"Good to see you that you are well rested. Today is capture the flag and we wouldn't have wanted you to skip out on it."

Everyone around laughed a little and then died down when Chiron gave them a look.

Chiron looked back at the three. "Now, since this will be a good experience for you to test your abilities, you will all be on the same team. Samantha! Sound good to you?!"

A girl carrying a blue flag came out of the crowd. "Sounds good Chiron. Come on you three, let's get you geared up."

The three followed her to a tent that was piled up with armor, a boy was handing out said armor and fitted the boys with their own sets. Collin didn't get one under his request. Jacob got a set made out of dark, light metal that glimmered with powered white quartz. Lancer got a set that was made out of celestial bronze with a lighting symbol going down both arms. When they were ready they came back out and waited in the crowd of staring people until Chiron let them go to the forest to start the game.

When both teams were on their sides, the blue team gathered up.

Samantha stood in the middle giving the game plan. "Alright, listen up! The enemy will most likely have their flag by the river guarded by many hardened soldiers. I'm going to trust the son of Poseidon to help us with that. All of us will have to create a protective barrier that gets him to that point. Alright, V formation, lets WIN!"

Everyone yelled in unison and got into formation. Collin for some reason had lost his shirt, showing a pair of abs. He twisted his ring a couple times and the coral ring started growing up his arm until his entire body was covered in a shining coral armor set with a trident strapped to his back. Everyone stared in awe and eve a couple raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Even though his face was mostly covered, everyone knew Collin was blushing at everyone staring at him. "What's everyone staring at? I just did what I felt as instinct and then this happened."

Someone in the back yelled "We are totally gonna win." And everyone joined in and got back into formation.

In the distance a horn was blown, sounding the start of capture the flag…

Everyone roared and charged onto the battlefield, people were already fighting with the opposite side. Blade on blade, people using powers that they had.

Collin was running through the mix of it all, trident in hand. To his left he saw Lancer fighting through a horde with a sword he picked up. To the right was Jacob, yelling with joy at the rush of adrenaline that was most likely pulsing through his veins. In front of Collin was a guide to lead him to the river.

Halfway through the guide screamed in pain as an arrow protruded from his leg. He fell and yelled for Collin to keep going, which Collin did. Running through the carnage he was able to fend off a couple people and get behind enemy lines.

He didn't know where the river was, but he heard the sound of rushing water and followed the sound till he found it. The river was wide with a bridge going over it, and in the middle of the river was a little patch of land where, of course, was the flag. On the island along with it was one individual, a girl with red hair and what seemed to be hands covered in flames. Collin saw her hands and got scared, because he's seen her before. On the train when he had the dream of being dragged into the earth, she was the girl in the doorway calling out to him. He didn't know what to do except to end the game and get the flag, He needed a way to the island but found none, in the back of his mind he heard a little whisper…"Just walk in, let the water do your bidding. Your friend will be able to help when he comes."

He didn't know what it meant, but he trusted it. So he started walking into the river, when he did he felt a rush of strength as the water seemed to rush through his bones. He kept walking, slowly getting deeper and deeper into the depths until he was completely submerged. He could see everything clearly and didn't feel like he was drowning which came as a surprise to him, on the island he could see the girl looking around frantically to see where he went. He smiled and started walking toward the island, when he was about ten meters from it, he felt a surge of power and launched off the ground and into the air above the river.

The girl seemed surprised but recovered fast, she started launching fireballs from her hands at him which burned brightly with the heat of a forge. Collin didn't see this coming and spun in air to dodge, but got hit by another and felt a searing burn on his leg which made his armor collapse. He was in the air, no shirt, and completely open. All he could think of doing is what the voice told him to, he focused on the roaring river below him, feeling the currents and all the water going through them. As he thought of them he opened his eyes and below the river had stopped, completely. He laughed and rose his hands, which made the river burst to him and cover his lower body with a surging vortex of water. The girl was shocked at this but didn't let up, firing fireball after fireball at him, but the water was protecting Collin against them. Collin laughed and let the vortex down, letting him be able to walk on the surface.

He called out to the girl "Do you want to do a good fight with no powers? Or just swords…"

Before he could finish, a fireball flew by his head, singing some hairs. All he could hear as it whizzed by was "Screw you!"

He looked back at her, "Fine, have it your way."

The water underneath him surged again and two spheres appeared and floated into his hands, and he threw them at the girl, nearly hitting. She deflected them with fireballs, creating a steam barrier. This is what Collin wanted cause he rushed, twisting his ring to make a great sword made out of a blueish metal. As he got close he slashed upwards, catching the girl off guard and nearly cutting her throat but he stopped an inch away.

"That was fun, your fireballs are really cool." He grinned and lowered his sword.

She huffed and turned away. "You won, take the flag. I get the fireballs because I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, one of the lucky few that get it."

Collin nodded a couple times. "Well it's still really cool, what's your name?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

He frowned, "Because on my way to this camp, I had a dream of this weird city burning and you were in a doorway calling out to me right before I got dragged under."

She looked back at him with wide eyes, "You dreamed it? This isn't good… there must be something coming. As for my name, it's Allie."

"Well then, hi Allie. You probably already know my name, but I'm Collin."

"Hi Collin, just grab the flag already. I want to go back to the cabins."

He shrugged, "Alright then." He walked to the flag and grabbed it off the pole, a light shot up and he could hear cheers from the main battlefield at the light of victory. He turned around but Allie had vanished.

When he got back to his side, Collin was met with a ton of high fives and pats on the back. This happened all the way back to the main area. When they finally stopped, Chiron asked for everyone to settle down and congratulated Collin for winning the game.

"For the first time in four years, the blue team has one against the fiercest team out there. May the next year bring as much joys!"

Everyone cheered and started to disperse. As Collin started to leave he heard Chiron call his name and he turned back.

"Collin, I want you to come inside. Allie tells me you had a vision."

Collin gave a confused look but followed Chiron in, wondering about what was going to happen next.

 _Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy in real life and couldn't find much time to write. I hope you liked this chapter, make sure to review and pm any ideas you want me to add to the story. More secrets will be revealed next time! Till then._


	5. The Prophecy of Nightmares

Collin walked down the hall to the main area. Waiting there was Chiron, Dionysus, and in one of the chairs was Allie. He suddenly got nervous, as if he was in trouble and was going to be punished. He looked at Allie who looked away, making his suspicions even more real. He went and sat in the other chair and waited there patiently, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck.

Chiron straightened his back. "Collin, on your travels here, did you ever have a dream that felt real? That maybe had Allie in it?"

Collin looked down and slowly nodded, "Yes sir. It was on the train".

Chiron furrowed a brow. "Please tell us what you saw."

Collin relayed to them what happened in the dream, telling every detail from what the town looked like to what kind of sounds he heard.

Allie and Chiron looked at each other a couple times before Chiron finally spoke.

"Collin, what you had was a vision. These come very few and spread out these days, but when they do happen they tell us that something dangerous and evil is coming swiftly. We must prepare you and the other children of the Big Three for what might happen next." He turned to Allie and stated with concern in his voice "Allie, if you are part of this then maybe it would be best if you stayed close to Collin. He is the biggest threat to our enemies now."

Allie didn't seem pleased with the fact that she was being ordered to babysit a child of Poseidon, but answered with a swift "Yes, sir" and grabbed Collin's arm with the grip of a blacksmith.

Collin winced with pain but didn't say anything in fear that a fireball would be sent down his throat. He looked back and saw Chiron looking grim and talking to a rainbow made from the little fountain in the corner.

As Allie practically dragged Collin outside, people watched and whispered as to what they thought was going on. Allie kept dragging him all the way to the Poseidon cabin, which she then pushed him into a chair and sat down herself.

"Now that I'm your new babysitter, you will not leave this cabin. If the enemy has a chance to attack you here, then we will have to take the most extreme cautions to make sure it does not happen."

Collin was grabbing his wrist where a red mark had appeared from where Allie had grabbed. As she explained what was to happen, he looked up and began to spoke. "What enemy? What is happening? And what about the others?"

Allie just gave Collin the death stare which quieted him down, he got up and went over to his tv and started playing video games. Shooting things in a virtual world always calmed him down. He could hear Allie moving around but didn't really care anymore. If he could play games, sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom he didn't really care where he was.

Allie got bored in the next hour and decided to watch Collin play his shooting games, which when he looked at her through the corner of his eye he could see the look of surprise on her face. He paused and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? You look shocked."

She quickly hid her expressions but it was already too late. She sighed and said with iron in her voice "I was just a little surprised that someone as new as you could have such quick reflexes. As soon as you heard something you killed it instantly."

Collin waited for a little to see if she had anything else to say but she said nothing else. She gave a huff and with a flick of her hair she stormed out to the other room, leaving Collin alone again.

He didn't really know what else to do now so he went to where the cabin opened to the lake. In this part of the cabin was where his bed was. A singular bed made of polished driftwood that shone like wax with boating rope lashing the frame together. The blankets were sea green and very soft, Collin had no idea what they were made of but didn't care as long as they were comfortable. On the other side was another bed that was almost identical to his side. The only difference was the pictures on the wall. They were pictures of a boy about his age, a girl with a name on the picture that said "Annabeth", and what appeared to be a satyr. Collin sometimes looked at these and felt a strange connection to the boy, he just couldn't explain it.

Collin walked closer to the edge of the bedrooms dock and took his shoes off and rolled his pants up to his knees, then he dipped his feet into the water. Instantly he felt more energy rush through him and relaxation. He laid down with his legs still in the water and just relaxed there, unaware of the world of danger surrounding him.

He had no idea where he was, he could hear rushing water somewhere in the distance but couldn't see it. He seemed to be in some sort of cathedral, but had no idea where at. As Collin took in his surroundings he heard voices, he turned around to see two people with cowls over their heads. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

The one on the left was talking, "-where in the distant lands, across the river. Our agent has told us that the children of the Big Three have arrived. We must stop the prophecy before the Great War comes between the wizards and Greeks."

The one on the right responded with a voice of confidence, "Don't worry, our agent will be taking care of that very soon. In fact, they should be taking care of it now…"

Collin had no idea what the hell they were talking about but he felt a rush and a pain in his arm, and then he waked up to Allie's face. "Hurry, wake up. You need wake up. Please wake up. There is danger."

"Wha- what happened? I had the strangest dream."

Allie stared for a few seconds before shaking her head, "That doesn't matter at the moment, we need to hurry." She grabbed his hand, "Lancer has just been murdered."

 _At the lake side_

There was a mass group of people that were yelling, whispering, and some were even fighting around the bloody body of the child of Zeus. When Collin saw the body he knew that there was even more danger than he originally thought.

Some people turned to him, which made him shrink a little. Then the accusations started.

"He must've killed Lancer! The killer always returns to the crime scene!"

Some people agreed while others thought it was Jacob who had just arrived as well.

Allie stepped in front of Collin and put a hand out in front of her, summoning a fireball. "I was with Collin the entire day, Lancer looks to be dead for only a couple hours. If you all have a problem then you'll have to go through me to get to him."

All of sudden, the air went cold, everyone's breath fogged and Collin turned to look at Jacob. His eyes were now black as coal and his body shone with a dark aura. As he raised his arms he spoke, "Whoever killed Lancer, you better show yourselves. You have killed my friend and those who hurt others shall pay."

Collin got a little water from the lake and splashed at Jacob, making the child of Hades shake his head and the air went back to normal.

"What just happened?"

Everyone looked at each other and slowly backed up. Trying to get farther from Jacob as if he was the undead trying to take back the living. Jacob didn't seem to notice this and walked over to Collin.

After the strange event, everyone's attention was now on Chiron. He was in his centaur form and cantered up to the body. The blood had started to brown from age and the actual bleeding had stopped.

After Chiron was done inspecting the body he turned to face the demigods of camp half-blood.

"I want all of you to know this now. Whoever killed Lancer is skilled in the arts of assassination and may strike another child of the Big Three. We must make them the top priority, but for now we must make preparations for Lancer's burial. A bonfire tonight to mourn a lost and to spark our spirits to remember that we are not alone. For now go back to the cabins and wait for the horn for the ceremony."

Chiron's word is law so everyone started heading back to the cabins. Collin and Jacob both looked at the body of Lancer as it was carried away by a daughter and son of Asclepius. Allie watched from afar and finally grabbed Collin's hand to motion that they needed to go.

"I know the loss of your friend hurts deeply, but for now we must focus on your safety and Jacob's. Come, we will go to the temple of Zeus to pick up Lancer's belongings."

Collin nodded in agreement, still in shock by the turn of events.

Allie, Collin, and Jacob walked to the temple in silence as the wind blew through their hair and the birds chirped, unaware of the loss. When they got to the temple there was already a maid there, but there was something wrong. The maid was wide eyed and staring at pictures on the wall that are above Lancer's bed. As the three got closer they noticed something about the pictures, they were all little kids.

Lancer didn't have much in the way of belongings, but these pictures told a story that no one wanted to know. Little girls and boys were lined up on the wall, stain marks were on the sheets and blankets, and tissues were strewn about. Jacob was the first to speak.

"What in Zeus almighties name is this?!"

He said what everyone else was thinking, because Lancer seemed like a great guy but this all told a different story. Allie walked over and tore the photos down.

"That little-! I knew there were something off about him but I never knew what. How could he be a stupid child of Zeus, this is pathetic! A pedophile?! Are you kidding me?! He's like what, 17? I am disgusted by this, someone clean this up and burn it. Don't bother with the sheets, he has probably nasty things while no one was around with those pictures. Come on Collin, we're going back to your cabin."

She threw a fireball at the bed and stormed out of the temple, leaving Collin and Jacob staring at the fire.

Collin spoke with a shaky voice, "Damn, this is just…wow".

Jacob nodded in response but didn't say anything in return. He just walked out and ran to his cabin.

After the fire had died down, the maids swept up the ashes and put them in the trash. The only belongings they did touch of Lancer's were his bag, the stone that could change into his armor and weapon, and some letters. The maids left and Collin went outside the temple and sat next to Allie who was fuming.

Allie grabbed Collin's hand that hurt him which she really didn't seem to care, and once again he was being dragged to his cabin. Along the way Allie was muttering to herself that Collin couldn't really understand, and he didn't try to.

When they got to the cabin Allie literally threw Collin into the only room with four walls, the bathroom, and shut the door and locked it. Collin hit his head on the other wall and was reeling in pain when he heard the lock click from the outside.

"Hey! Ow…Let me out!" he banged his fists on the door but there was no response. He slumped to the floor and sat with his wall against the door. "Please let me out. I know you're mad at everything we just found out but that doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

Collin heard some shuffling outside but it was getting farther away, then Allie spoke.

"Look, until we figure out who killed the child of Zeus, you need to be as safe as possible. I don't care how much you complain, as long as you're safe then I'll rest easily."

Collin was confused by what she had just said, "You'll rest easily? What does that mean? You have a thing for me or something?"

There was no response, so he gave up trying to joke around and decided to try some water tricks. He lifted his palm to the sink and concentrated. Water started to flow out of the faucet and swirled into his hand, just enough to make a baseball sized ball of water. He smiled to himself about how he has progressed in controlling his powers so far and started to make 3D forms out of the water. After some time creating water sculptures, he decided to try something different. He remembered when Jacob went into a super powerful form when his eyes went black and the aura appeared. Collin wondered if he could just try to make the air colder. He knew about molecules and that the slower they go the colder they get. So he concentrated on the ball of water that he had floating in front of him and tried to focus on the individual water molecules, willing them to slow down. When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe it, the water ball had literally turned into a ball of pure ice. Perfectly cylindrical and cold to the touch.

Collin decided that he wanted out and thought of a way to do it, he would use this new trick on the lock and bust it open. He stood up and went to the door, he still couldn't hear Allie outside which kinda troubled him, but he held the lock in his hand and focused on the water molecules that were floating around it naturally. Slowly but surely he felt the lock grow colder and colder and frost started to spread across it like wildfire. After a few minutes the entire lock was cracking and as white as actual snow. Collin took a deep breath and slammed his fist down on the lock, snapping it off instantly, and opened the door to find Allie standing there with a look of disapproval and shock from how Collin got out.

"You do realize someone has to fix that, but nice going there. Anyway, Chiron needs to see you, this is very important and you best be respectful."

Collin smiled at his success, "Alright, I will be. By the way, you never answered my question. Why is it you specifically that would rest easily if I'm safe, do you like me?"

Allie didn't respond, just turned around quickly and walked out of the cabin wanting Collin to follow. This gave Collin his answer which surprised him a little but didn't pressure. He jogged to catch up and they went to the big house where he was all too familiar with.

Allie left Collin at the house with Chiron to go to her own cabin, Chiron didn't speak much while Dionysus attempted to drink wine. After a couple more minutes there was a knock and Jacob walked in, eyes wide as if he was being called to the principal's office.

Chiron rolled over, "Ah, Jacob. Glad you could join us. I just want to first say that I'm sorry for your lost, I kn-"

Collin and Jacob said at the same time, "We're not sad."

Chiron put on a look of surprise and replied, "What do you mean? Oh, wait yes. I see now. You two aren't sad because of the-yes, ok."

With that the mourning was over and Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, time for why I really brought you both here. See, here at Camp Half-Blood we have what you would call an Oracle. She brings us prophecies about the future, whether good or bad. I want you two to go see her, she has told me some grave news and wants to meet you two. She lives in a cave south of here but has decided for your safety to be upstairs in the attic."

Collin and Jacob looked at each other and walked out of the room and upstairs to the attic.

The attic was filthy. Dust was thick on every little crevice and ledge that it would find, the air stank of must and mildew, and it was jam packed with stuff. The only thing that wasn't filthy was the beautiful girl that sat in a chair next to the window. Her hair was red and frizzy, and she was roughly 5'8, smaller than Jacob and Collin, but there was a power around her. As they entered the attic she looked at them both with green eyes and a freckled face.

"I've been expecting you both. I am Rachel, the Oracle of Apollo, and I have a prophecy for you two."

As she spoke her eyes started glowing a bright green and smoke billowed from her gown, she began to spoke.

"Three brothers shall unite as one

A danger from lands beyond

The Great War to commence in the sun

The last battle between all that is lost.

The triumphant shall be the one that is found"

With the last word Rachel's eyes lost their glow and she stumbled to the floor and mumbled "God I am never gonna get used to that".

Jacob and Collin helped her to her feet and on her request led her downstairs to Chiron, where they repeated the prophecy that she recited.

Chiron's face grew grim as he heard the prophecy and looked worried for the first time. Even Dionysus stopped trying to drink. Chiron looked at Rachel, "Rachel, thank you for your words. You may go now." She bowed and left the room, after which was silence.

Collin was the first to break the silence.

"What does the prophecy mean Chiron? The Great War? It doesn't make any sense."

Chiron looked at Jacob and Collin, "Prophecies never do make sense until they come to past. Only one thing is clear at this time. The war to end all wars between Greeks and magicians is upon us."

 _Hey everyone. I am so so sorry about not updating. Ive been super busy with real life stuff and I just never got around to writing. I hope you all liked this new chapter. There are more to come and I am still accepting OC's until the next chapter. Like and follow, stay tuned for more action in the next chapter. As for Lancer, the person who wanted the OC in wanted Lancer out of the story for good so I had no choice in the matter. Sorry_


	6. New Arrivals of Death and Savior

A New Player to the Game

When Chiron had finally sent Collin and Jacob back to their cabins, night had fallen and the torches were all lit. Few people were milling around, and for those who were seemed on edge and weapons drawn. The days events made everyone go into high alert. Collin and Jacob went to their cabins and mulled over their own thoughts.

Collin didn't really know what to think of. There were so many ideas and questions that were spazzing through his head that he thought best to just leave them alone and focus on the main question at hand… "What is going to happen with the prophecy now that the son of Zeus had been slain?"

He tried to call upon Poseidon for advice but apparently no one was home. Finally, he gave up and sat down on the couch to watch some movies. As soon as he sat down though, there was a knock on the door. He got back up and looked through the peephole to see who it was, it was Allie. Even though she seemed pissed as usual, there seemed to be some stress and lonesome in her eyes. Collin opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

She seemed a little nervous as she spoke. "May I come in? I'm going to be your babysitter again for as long as I need to be."

"Oh, ok. Come in." He moved out of the way as she made her way into the cabin.

As soon as she came in she went to the open chair and sat down in it. Collin closed the door and went back to the couch to lay down. He kept thinking to himself why he kept getting stuck with her. She obviously hated him but it didn't seem to matter.

Allie saw looked at him with a questioning look. "What are you thinking about?"

Collin looked up shocked and blushing. "N-Nothing! Just on where we are gonna go from here about the prophecy and assassinations."

She didn't seem to believe him but shrugged. "We'll just have to believe in the gods that a miracle happens."

As she said this there was a low booming coming from above the cabin and then a loud crash came from the rafters. Before they both knew it, the roof came in and shingling, wood, and glass feel down in the middle of the room with a loud crash.

Allie and Collin rushed away from the mess, but as the smoke cleared they could make out something. There seemed to be a figure right in the middle of the wreckage.

The two of them slowly crept towards the wreckage, Allie in front of Collin to make sure he was safe. As they got closer they could see that the figure was a girl with hair almost as yellow as gold. She was white with the exception of the scratches and dirt that came from the fall, her body looked overall unscathed and looked muscular but smooth. She wore casual clothes with tennis shoes on.

Even though she was unconscious and breathing, Collin and Allie both could tell that she was aware of her surroundings somehow. They decided it best to bring her to Chiron and Dionysus.

On the way to the house the girl started to gain consciousness. It began with a fluttering of the eyes and I little mouth movement. Then she stirred in their arms so they picked up the pace to get her to Chiron so that he can be there when she wakes up fully.

As soon as Collin's foot reached the first step, the rain started. First a drop, then pouring fat drops of rain came down like a switch was flipped. They brought the girl inside and busted through the door of the main living room, surprising Chiron and awaking Dionysus from his slumber.

Chiron started with a jolt. "What is the meaning of this? Who is that?"

Collin and Allie laid the girl down on the couch, then looked at Chiron as they both started to explain what happened. But Chiron raised both his hands to pipe them down.

"Calm down. Collin, what happened?"

Collin stood up and began explaining what happened. Even though it looked like Chiron didn't believe him, Allie nodded which seemed to make the story ever more believable.

When he was done, Chiron had the look of immense thinking. After a while more he spoke.

"What I believe, going by your story, is that this is another child of Zeus. We may have a miracle on our hands here to complete the prophecy. I wish to speak with her when she wakes up. In the mean time you two should go back to the cabin and be on edge. If anyone else saw her then they might try to go for another one of The Big Three."

Collin and Allie nodded in agreement, though Allie didn't seem like it. They headed out and back to the cabin to get some sleep.

 _ **In the living room:**_

Chiron waited patiently for the girl in front of him to awake. She seemed to be mumbling something but he wasn't quite able to make it out. Dionysus walked over to inspect her.

"I believe she may be in a comatose state. I think we may have to wake her forcefully."

Chiron nodded in agreement and Dionysus grabbed some water from a pitcher and splashed it on the girl's face, making her sputter and cough.

The first thing she did upon seeing Chiron and Dionysus was launch herself over the couch and pull her hairband off her ponytail. Upon taking it off it grew and expanded into a bow with an arrow seemed to be made out of pure electricity, which she pointed at the two of them.

Chiron raised his hands, "No need for violence. We are here to help you. Can you tell us your name?"

The girl lowered the bow a little but still kept it drawn. "My name is Olivia. And im the daughter of Zeus."

 _ **The next day:**_

Jacob, Collin, and Allie rushed to the main house to check on the girl. Come to their surprise they found a huge crowd in front of it waiting for them. In the middle of the crowd was the girl, smiling a cute little smile at everyone that knocked a couple guys to the ground.

When she saw Collin and Jacob she walked through the crowd towards them. When she reached them, she put out her hand which Collin took and then Jacob.

She looked at them both. "You two must be the children of Poseidon and Hades." She pause and looked at Collin, looking him up and down. "You must be the child of Poseidon. Which makes you the child of Hades" She said as she turned to Jacob.

Collin raised his hand. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up, how would you know that?"

She gave a quick smirk, "Well that's easy. Its cause I'm the daughter of Zeus. The name's Olivia."

 _After introductions, the children of the Big Three went off to do their own thing. Jacob went for a walk, Collin went back to his cabin, and Olivia was busy with guys from the Aphrodite cabin flirting with her._

 _ **Jacob:**_

Jacob was walking along the lakefront just thinking about the new child of Zeus along with thinking about his own powers. Maybe there was more he was able to do, especially after what happened when they found Lancer's body. The black aura… maybe if he tried hard enough he could harness it.

He was so trained on his thoughts that he didn't hear the person sneaking up behind him, he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and he whipped around, about ready to swing, but stopped as soon as he saw that it was just a girl his age.

"H-hello" She seemed shy but not to the point where she couldn't make eye contact. "My name is Felicity. I'm from the cabin of Ares. It's nice to meet you." As she said this she reached her hand out which Jacob took. He felt a somewhat tugging in the back of his mind telling for him to get away, but he shook it away. He just kept staring at this girl standing in front of him. She was slightly shorter than him, long black hair going down to her chest. Her eyes were a pale blue and seemed able to pierce right through his soul.

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head slightly and released his grip which had somewhat tensed. "Nothing, it's just that I'm not used to people come to me and actually say "Hi" after the event that happened."

Felicity nodded her head "That is true, I was hesitant at first, but I didn't want you to be alone." She looked down at her feet, making Jacob feel something deep inside that he couldn't explain. He didn't know how to explain it, but he just wanted to be with her. She made him calmer than he thought he would ever be.

He decided to speak up. "So, what brought you to talk to me?"

She kind of glanced up for a second and then looked back towards her feet. "I don't know how to explain it but I just wanted to see if you would like some training."

He stared at her for a couple seconds and then spoke up. "Yes, I would love that. I need to be prepared for anything to come up."

Her face lit up. "Great! Meet me at the training field in a couple hours and we can work on your physical strength along with your powers."

Jacob started to say something, but Felicity ran off before he could, so he was left dumfounded and embarrassed as he felt heat in his cheeks the entire conversation. He decided it was best to run on back to the Hades cabin and rest until then.

 _ **In the Forest**_

Felicity was waiting next to the small pool of water patiently for someone to come. After talking with Jacob and acting all innocent towards him, she decided to contact her higher ups to update them on the new players to the field will that daughter of Zeus.

The water rippled slightly to catch her attention, she looked around to make sure no one was watching or nearby, then went to the water's edge.

In the water, the ripples began to form the shape of a man's face, which became clear and she could hear his raspy breaths. Those raspy breaths began to speak.

"Why have you contacted me Felicity?"

Felicity spoke back with loyalty. "Sir, a daughter of Zeus has appeared overnight. I am trying to further our plan by getting close to the son of Hades. I believe he may have feelings for me so that will make it ten times easier to finish him off."

The face nodded. "Very well. Keep an eye on the other children to make sure they don't try to mess with our plans. Kill the son of Hades as soon as possible. Make sure no one finds the body this time."

Felicity bowed her head. "I will sir. I won't let you down."

"You better, or I will have to kill you myself." And with that the ripples went still, and the face disappeared.

Felicity looked around and picked herself up and headed to the training field. All the way she whispered to herself, "I will not give into my feelings. I must follow my master's orders. Please Ra guide me to the path to success"

 _ **And that ends my new chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far and I'm sorry for not updating any sooner. Summer happened and finding time is hard. Please comment what you thought of my story and PM me if you have any ideas you may have. Follow and Comment. Thank you.**_


	7. Powers Unleashed

**Jacob:**

Despite the little rest he got, Jacob was super energetic to get some private training from Felicity. There was a sight hop to his step to stop him from running all the way to the training grounds, making people snicker a little, but he didn't mind.

The sun was starting to creep down the sky, casting shadows down from the trees. He reached the training grounds, which was almost completely empty due to people wanting to relax in the afternoon. To the far right there were targets set up at a shooting range with stacked bows and quivers full of arrows. To the left there were dummies with hacks and slashes in them from the sword training that people do. In the middle there was a huge rock wall that seemed to have moving mechanics that Jacob was terrified to find out what they do to give rigorous training to demigods. It was by this rock wall that Felicity was standing, sharpening her sword and in her Ares armor.

Jacob felt a little underdressed, wearing only his bracelet, a black t-shirt, and jeans. As he neared, Felicity stood up and gave that little flattering smile that seemed like she was showing it to the world, and he smiled in return.

She called out to him. "You ready for some special hardcore training?!"

"Guess we'll have to see, hit me with your best shot!" he replied, he instantly regretted it because she drew her sword and charged with the speed of a charging bull, going to strike him, which he staggered back making the strike barely miss.

He gawked, "What the hell?! I thought we weren't starting until I drew my weapon!"

"There is no time in a time of war! Prepare yourself cause an attack can happen at any time!" She continued to slash and stab, which kept barely missing due to Jacob flailing about and doing his best to dodge. After a slash of where Jacob ducked, he got a face full of a boot kicking him, sending him sprawling yards away.

He could taste blood in his mouth and he spat it out, grinning. Whispering to himself, "I think its time to fight back", he stood up and felt a surge of power going through him and a voice popped into his head, the same voice as the man who sent him here. "Use the bracelet ya little crap. I gave it to you for a reason."

Jacob looked down at the bracelet, not really sure how it works, but he somehow knew how to use it. Felicity started charging once again and Jacob actually leaped over her this time, making her have to slow down before stumbling into a tree that dotted the field. When he hit the ground, he rolled and stood up. There was a strong energy around him that gave a dark aura. He looked back at her and he smiled, "My turn."

He lashed his arm out that had the bracelet on it and everything seemed to happen at once. A dark mist came pouring out of it that covered his entire body, making him disappear. Then it started forming into his shape, molding itself to fit his body. When it was done it attached directly to him, solidifying into a somewhat light armor but chinked like scales for optimal protection. In his hand now was a short sword made of a black metal and a bone grip and guard. He was beautifully terrifying in how he held it, but what brought it all together was the weapon strapped to his back. A long handle that went above his head that went all the way down his back ending in the head of a black scythe engraved with the sign of Hades, showing how Jacob was the child of death.

When the transformation was complete Jacob seemed different, he leaped into the air higher than he could before and ran as fast as a jaguar and as silently as the shadows themselves. Without thinking he lunged into the shadows of the trees and disappeared. In a split second he reappeared directly out of Felicity's shadow, pinning his short sword to her back and the scythe was in his other hand with the head at her throat, making her useless to fight without getting killed.

She gasped, "Amazing…"

Once he knew he had defeated her with this knew power that he discovered, he lowered his weapons and sheathed them. In a blink of an eye he had won the fight and was now studying his light armor that seemed to be made of a dark fiber. It moved with his body, enhancing his movements by giving him extra speed, jump, and acrobatic abilities. After testing his armor he starting studying his new weapons. On further inspection of the short sword, it seemed to have ancient writing, probably Greek, written up the blade of it and radiated a mysterious dark power. When he focused on it, it glowed a dark purple and he felt the urge to slash it, which he did.

As he slashed down, a dark rippling energy slashed out of the sword and when it hit its target, which was a tree in the distance, the slash went straight through the tree and dissipated. After some silence, the tree slowly slid on the cut and fell, creating a huge crashing sound that could be heard throughout the entire camp, but no one seemed to care.

Jacob went wide eyed, "Holy crap! I never even thought I could have this much power in me."

Felicity was also wide eyed and standing still. "This is the power of a child of the big three…"

After the slash, Jacob was hit with a huge wave of fatigue and his armor dissipated along with the weapons. Each part evaporated into the same dark mist as before and sucked towards his wrist and solidified into the bracelet.

He staggered a bit but kept his footing, out of breath. It took a bit to stand upright again but he was soon back up to his full height and turned to look at Felicity, but she had disappeared. _She must have been scared by my power…_ he thought to himself. So he decided to head back to his cabin because the sun was getting low and he was exhausted. He walked back with a cloud of shame because he didn't want anyone to fear him but people seemed to stay away from him.

Halfway back to his cabin a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Oi! Why the darkened face?"

Jacob spun around only to get a fist to his chest, winding him. When he looked back up he saw the smiling face of Collin, who looked a little exhausted himself.

Jacob couldn't help but smile in return. "Maybe its cause I'm black, but looks like you also had a rough day of training, huh?"

Collin couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I wanted to figure out what powers I could possess, kinda like that dark aura of yours that showed. So I went off on my own to train myself."

Jacob wondered now. "Did you figure out anything?"

Collin kept smiling, "Guess you'll have to find out. Anyway, have a nice good rest with no dreams."

And with that Collin booked it to his cabin by the water and Jacob shook his head and walked back to his cabin to sleep and continue to think about his newfound powers.

 **Collin:**

After all the events that happened that morning, Collin really just wanted to be alone and just sort out all the stuff that he wanted to figure out. So he decided to head off to the sound and take a boat out to where no one could bother him.

When he finally got a good distance away from the shore, he put the oars into the boat and he just sat there, focusing on the sounds of the lapping water and the birds above. Even though there was a lot of noise coming from various sources, he seemed calm and able to block everything out while he thought about how he got to that point in time and where he might be in the future. While thinking about all of this there was a loud bump on the side of the boat and water splashed in, catching Collin by surprise and shaking him out of his meditative state, but when he looked over the edge of the boat, there was nothing there. Then another loud bump happened on the other side, making him look the other direction. While his back was turned, however, a jet of water sprayed him in the back of his head, soaking him. He could hear a gurgling laughter as though the water itself was laughing. When he turned around there was watery figure, made up of water, whose upper body was out of the water but the rest seemed to just fuse with the rest of the sound.

He never had seen one, but he read of them. A water nymph. She was smiling behind a hand and she sprayed another jet of water right into Collin's face before shooting under the water.

Collin wasn't sure why he did what he did next, but he dove off the boat. When he hit the water he was shocked by how cold it was, but yet it really didn't seem to affect him. He expected the water to be murky with mud but somehow he was able to see straight through it all as though it was as clear as a clear sheet of glass. His main worry was breathing, but when he finally gave in and sucked in, he felt no water clogging his system but what felt like a fresh breath of air. This made him smile a little more than it should've because he couldn't have even dreamt of having these kind of abilities. Though he had a feeling that this wasn't the end of what he could do.

The nymph was swirling around, doing flips and having fun. Collin started swimming towards it but the nymph stopped him and started speaking.

"Child of Poseidon, you have no need for that kind of physical activity here. Use the water to your advantage, this is your home turf." And with that it dissipated without a trace of being there to begin with.

Collin had little to no idea by what the nymph meant by that, but he decided to take its advice. After some focusing, he started to feel the rush of water surging at his fingertips, like a marionette. He was the puppet master of the water and now he started testing each part of it. By shifting the currents, he was able to make his own currents to move him without even trying. Using these new abilities, he was able to move faster than any Olympic swimmer and more agile than an eel. He decided to travel long distances to keep testing and as he went by a school of fish he heard talking, making him stop dead in his currents. He looked back at the fish and he heard so much chatter.

"Who is that?"

"He doesn't have gills"

"Im hungry, can we go eat some algae?"

"Mommy, why is there a land dweller down here?"

He didn't believe it at first, but then he realized. He could talk to the dwellers of the sea. In ancient mythology Poseidon could control the sea and its dwellers and how he created horses out of the foam created. Meaning that he could talk to horses, fish, anything that Poseidon had created.

Despite all the chatter that the fish were doing, Collin couldn't help but smile at the fact that he could talk to animals of the sea. He decided to head back to camp.

It didn't take that long for him to get back, thanks to the water. He decided to have some fun and walked directly out of the water onto the land, scaring the sunbathers (Mainly girls from the Aphrodite cabin) and any who were sword playing on the sand. Every eye on the beach turned to him and he didn't care, only laughed.

That's when he felt the tugging sensation to push his limits and break through. He asked one of the sparrers to fight him 4v1. They were warried at first, but they thought why not, if they beat up a child of the big three then they would be the talk. So they circled around Collin and took up arms and shields.

At first they were beating the ever loving crap out of Collin. Then suddenly things changed.

After one of the pommels of the sword hit Collin in the head, he glowed brightly. As bright as the sun off the water. He had used it once before but only barely, but this time it felt different.

He felt the warm feeling from the ring jus like from the time on the train, so he decided it would be worth a shot again. So he activated it by clenching his fist, by doing so the ring spread. Like coral on the sea floor, it grew into a round shield with the trident snuggled in the arm piece, but it didn't stop there this time around. It kept growing, spreading up his arm fast and then going around his body, forming different pieces of armor. When it had finally spread all the way, the coral broke apart, showing the armor it had created. It was a form of heavy armor with plated pieces making it more moveable. The gauntlets had the heads of tridents where the handle went all the up to the shoulder. The breastplate was decorated with the palace of Poseidon and waves that went all the way down the legs. It was all polished and seemed to be made of a blue granite, but it moved as though it was a river bending with the river bed.

Instantly he turned the tides. When the sparrers hit his armor with a blade, parts of his armor would chip but it would instantly grow back, not even making a difference. Collin drew the rod and shook it out and the trident appeared, in all its glory. Now that he unlocked some of his powers the trident was now glowing a low blue, which caught the curiosity of the onlookers.

Collin smiled, "Lets test the power of the sea."

When he said that he swung the trident around and the water from the sound swirled into the air and formed a ring around him, a perfect halo that was leveled at his hips. Once the water stopped coming, Collin slammed down the trident and the water ring went outwards in a shockwave of water that had the force of a strong wave, knocking over anyone who got hit by it.

When the shockwave had finally dissipated, Collin was the only one left standing. He helped others get back up and thanked the sparrers (even though they were upset) for letting him train with them. After that he decided to start heading back to the cabin, where along the way he saw Jacob, breathing heavily. Collin called out to him and they joked around for a bit before finally heading to their cabins to get some well deserved rest.


End file.
